


Cercle vicieux

by SweetRedChan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Homosexuality, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Trolling, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetRedChan/pseuds/SweetRedChan
Summary: Ne trouvant pas d'inspiration à cause de la chaleur, Sasuke décide de taquiner son maître bien-aimé.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 7





	Cercle vicieux

Il faisait chaud dans l'appartement. La canicule n'épargnait personne à Konoha et peu d'outils permettaient de se rafraîchir efficacement. Le ventilateur posé sur le bureau soufflait de l'air chaud, donnant l'illusion de calmer la chaleur stagnante de l'été.

Sasuke dégoulinait. Armé d'un fusain et d'une feuille, il s'efforçait de dessiner, mais l'atmosphère brûlante l'empêchait de se concentrer. Après plusieurs boules de papier jetées à la poubelle, il finit par déclarer forfait. Il se pencha sur sa chaise, la main posée sur son front, énervé par son manque d'inspiration.

Sa passion pour le dessin était inconnue du public. Seuls ses proches connaissaient son dévouement pour cet art ancestral et tous approuvaient son talent, même si le concerné restait discret.

Il tourna la tête pour observer Kakashi, qui était assis sur un tabouret en train de couper une pastèque. Tout comme lui, il portait des habits légers, avec en complément un masque cachant la moitié de son visage. L'absence de son bandeau frontal rendait ses cheveux davantage naturels, accentuant son charme aux yeux de son jeune compagnon.

Sa quiétude suffit à apaiser ce dernier et à lui rendre le sourire.

Voilà maintenant quelques années que les deux hommes se sont fiancés. Sasuke n'a jamais ressenti un sentiment aussi fort à l'égard d'une personne. L'amour pour son ancien maître n'était pas né d'un coup de foudre, mais s'était construit à partir du respect et de l'admiration qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Leur soutien mutuel leur avait permis de surmonter leur solitude et de se découvrir.

L'artiste se leva et vint se coller avec tendresse contre son amant. Il reçu en réponse un faible ronronnement, sa manière à lui de transmettre sa bonne humeur. Sasuke embrassa la cicatrice sur son œil gauche fermé.

— Il fait chaud, hein ? dit Kakashi en caressant sa main.

Sasuke soupira. Impossible pour lui de dessiner correctement à cause de la chaleur, et son amant l'avait remarqué.

La vue appétissante de la pastèque le fit saliver. Le jeune Uchiha s'imagina croquer dans une tranche bien fraîche et avoir un léger goût sucré ravir ses papilles.

Il laissa sa main s'approcher d'un morceau laissé sur le côté. Toutefois, il entendit un grondement dès que ses doigts touchèrent le fruit. Malgré ses qualités d'écoute et de compréhension, Kakashi n'aimait pas partager, tout particulièrement la nourriture. Sasuke connaissait très bien son défaut et avait agi délibérément, sans demander la permission, juste pour le taquiner.

L'avertissement ne l'empêcha pas de prendre la tranche de pastèque et de manger un morceau sous son regard noir. Agacé, Kakashi le poussa et râla :

— Te gêne pas ! J'vois que t'as toujours pas appris la politesse de base !

Sasuke rit. Il adorait se moquer de son amant. C'était un bon passe-temps pour compenser son absence d'idée et oublier momentanément la température élevée de la pièce. Kakashi détestait quand quelqu'un touchait à ses affaires, surtout sans son autorisation.

Celui-ci rapprocha la pastèque coupée de lui et plongea presque son nez dedans, dans une tentative de protéger son bien. En signe de pardon, Sasuke lui massa les épaules tout en le couvrant de baisers. Il sentait son bien-aimé encore crispé, puis graduellement ses muscles se détendirent.

Ses mains descendirent sensuellement jusqu'à ses hanches. Il plaqua son nez contre son cou, et renifla son odeur virile. Guidé par la ferveur ambiante, Kakashi caressa ses cheveux et bougea son bassin. Il roucoula :

— Tu crois que je vais me laisser séduire aussi facilement ?

— Ça fonctionne pour l'instant, répondit Sasuke sur un ton séducteur.

Ce dernier se laissa enivrer par le désir charnel qui brûlait leur corps. Il baissa le masque de son fiancé et scella ses lèvres entre les siennes d'une passion sans vergogne. Une main curieuse joua avec son membre dressé et pétrit fermement ses gonades. Leurs gémissements se mêlèrent au bruit du ventilateur. Aveuglé par son appétit, Sasuke ne remarqua pas le sourire en coin de Kakashi.

Celui-ci disparut en un instant, sous un nuage de fumée.

Stupéfait, Sasuke mit un moment avant de réaliser le soudain départ de son chéri. L'ambiance torride s'était rapidement refroidit.

Il jura en hurlant à pleins poumons.

La prochaine fois, le jeune Uchiha le ferait regretter de l'avoir laissé dans cet état d'excitation. Il devait dorénavant se calmer seul.

Sa vengeance allait être terrible.

**Author's Note:**

> Petit OS court, sur mon couple favori ! Désolé d'avoir cassé l'ambiance à la fin, mais c'est fait exprès huhu :)


End file.
